Fate's Ending
by Junbie
Summary: "The man looked familiar to Edward. Like an old friend...but, clearly...he was a homunculus."   No OCs :    If you like the idea of Hughes as a Homunculus, please read! Possible Parental EdxRoy but no Edwin...sorry guys, I don't like cannon...
1. Prologue

PLEASE READ: Ok guys, so this is my first story, so be nice. lol. Anyway, I don't know yet when this is supposed to take place but it is meant for FMA anime series 1 not brotherhood. REMEMBER THAT. Also, I will not be pairing EdxWinry. sorry guys, I know it's canon but...yeah. Other than that I'm going to try to keep it as close to the series as possible. please rate. And don't worry, I won't have any oc pairings. :) thanks for reading

...

"But…this is impossible. It can't be…"

Edward Elric stood speechless in front of a familiar man. The man was dressed in an almost fully black outfit, creased with strange, red, line markings that flowed right to his chest. Edward could tell easily that this was Homunculus apparel. The fake human's hair was slicked back, with a few strands that poked out from the front. His eyes were a dark, cold purple; certainly the eyes of a Homunculus.

The man's face however, told Edward otherwise. He had a familiar face…the face of an old friend… A dead friend. Edward stared at the man with a fearful expression. Edward's mouth was open, but no sound came out. He was quivering.

Finally, the Homunculus spoke;

"Listen kid, whoever you think I am, _I'm not_." The man said with a cheerful slyness in his voice. Edward continued to gaze at him in confusion, not saying a word.

"Hehe." He chuckled. "They call me the new "Greed". You know…since you _killed_ the other one."

Suddenly, Edward snapped back into reality. He was dealing with monster. Nothing more, nothing less. He could let this guy scare him, not even for a moment. The homunculi feed on the fear and sorrow of humans. If they didn't, they truly wouldn't deserve to be called _the 7 deadly sins_.

"Shut up, ok! I'm not a killer!" Edward barked. He wanted to say more, but the man's appearance still haunted him. He found himself motionless within seconds of looking into the homunculi's eyes.

"Oh really?" The monster walked even farther out of the shadows that enclosed him. "I wish I could say the same." He grinned.

As if out of nowhere, the creature flung forward, hand outstretched and aiming for Edward's head. Blue sparks began to circulate the monster's arm.

"Here I come." He called, calmly, while moving quickly towards his prey.

Edward couldn't think straight… He couldn't move… He was useless. In a last attempt to make the homunculus stop in his track, he cried out the only thing on his mind.

"NO, HUGHES!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Life of Two Brothers

Here's the official chapter one! I should changed the story's title soon..Have any ideas? Don't forget to leave a review! If I get more I will DEFINATLY continue this story!~

( And don't worry, Hughes will come soon… ;) )

"Ahh…"

Edward Elric yawned while outstretching his arms. His metal limb reflected the desert sunlight perfectly on to Alphonse Elric's armor body. Alphonse imagined the intense heat he would feel if he had a human body and sighed. He wasn't sure if he did so because he was disappointed or relieved; a little bit of both he guessed.

"Hey, brother..." Alphonse said quietly.

"Yeah, Al?"

Alphonse looked at his brother meekly.

"You look tired. Do you want to rest for a bit?"

Edward looked at his brother and laughed, merely shaking his head. Edward knew he was tired, but he had no time to rest. The philosopher's stone was all that mattered to him, and he wouldn't let his tired, little body stop him for finding it. He had to get his brother's body back to normal, as well as his own; at all costs.

The two brothers continued walking through the hot desert. It seemed like ages before they finally found civilization; A small little town call Danzel.

Edward had heard of a man that lived in this town that supposedly knew a way to create a perfect philosopher's stone, without the use of human sacrifices. He knew he couldn't put all his trust on a little rumor, but any lead on the stone at this point lifted the brothers' sprits.

"Hey, Ed, do you think we have a chance at finding it this time?" Alphonse asked, curiously. His anticipation was almost uncontrolled. He had a good feeling about the brothers' luck this time. _I mean, _he thought,_ we have to get lucky eventually, right?_

"…Uh, I don't know. It's hard to say, Al."

Edward could see Alphonse's disappointment in his answer. He quickly tried to brighten things up;

"I mean, well, it's…possible, right? Of course it is! We wouldn't be out in this stinky desert if there wasn't a chance!"

Although Al's helmet head couldn't make a smile, Edward could tell that he had made his little brother feel confident again.

As the two brothers strode through the town, Alphonse Elric couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. People filled the city streets and gazed at the boys as they walked by, but that wasn't what Alphonse had meant by being _"watched"._ Someone was staring at them…analyzing their every move. He began to worry.

"Brother do you-"…He stopped. As if out of nowhere, the presence he sensed was gone. Alphonse felt relieved, and was very happy that Edward had ignored him. He didn't want to bother explaining his foolish assumptions.

By mid-afternoon, the Elric brothers had reached the house of Robert Bailizus, the man rumored to have created the philosopher's stone.

_THUNK, THUNK._

Edward Elric banged on the man's wooden door with his metal hand, which made a rather loud noise. Within seconds, an old man appeared at the doorway.

The old man, Robert Bailizus, was covered in dirt and wrinkles. He had some sort of deep, depressed look in his eyes that Alphonse could not identify. He certainly though, looked nothing like an alchemist.

"Hi there. My name's Ed and this is my brother, Al. We heard that you may know something about the Philosopher's stone. Is that true?" Edward asked bluntly.

"Sorry sir!" Alphonse peeped before the man had a chance to talk. "You see, my older brother and I need the philosopher's stone to turn our bodies back to normal…We would appreciate the help." As always, Alphonse spoke gently.

The old man looked at Edward, and then quickly at Alphonse. He shifted his eyes' direction for a good 20 seconds before finally speaking;

"Older brother, eh? Did the Philosopher's stone make blondy here… short?"

...

Edward Elric was quiet….for all of 3 seconds.

"SHORT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE LOOKS LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD MIDGET! I'M ONLY A 15 YEAR OLD BOY, YOU STUPID, REDNECK IDIOT!"

If Edward hadn't been at the man's house to find a philosopher's stone, he would have…well, who knows what he would have done. He was so angry that his face literally became red with rage. To just about anyone, he would have looked like a monster. It was only Alphonse that found this completely normal. Even the old man himself seemed shocked at the immense fury that came from the little boy. In his mind, it was an honest question!

"Brother…" Alphonse sighed. "Please…calm down?"

Edward took deep breaths. Slowly but surely, his rage had mellowed.

"Alright old man!" he said, agitation in his voice, "What do you know about the philosopher's stone? Huh?"

The old man gave Edward and Alphonse a heartfelt gaze.

"Sorry boys…I'm afraid I can't help you. Sure, I _studied_ the stone; but that was _years_ ago."

The Elric brothers began to look doubtful.

"Besides, I've never actually succeeded in making a _real_ Philosopher's stone, or anything close to it. I'm not even sure it exists."

That was all they needed to hear. Without saying anything, Edward turned around and walked back out towards the city streets. Alphonse bowed to Robert to show his appreciation, but then quickly followed his brother. The 14 year old was disappointed to say the least.

_Maybe we're just not lucky, _Alphonse thought.

…_And maybe we never will be. ~_

.


	3. Chapter 2: Watching through the Shadows

Ok guys, chapter 3 is up…yeah, yeah I know it's short. The next one will be WAY longer, I prosmise! And listen, Please PLEASE…REVIEW! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH! :O

…

"Well, that turned out to be a waste of time…" Edward Elric said feeling rather disheartened. The two boys had had enough of being let down. For Alphonse's sake, he hoped they would find more info on the Philosopher's stone soon. Sometimes, the only thing that kept the Elric brothers going was their hope. Hope that they would find the stone at last.

As the boys walked through the long streets of Denzel, it became apparent that the sun was getting hotter. Sweat dripped off of Edward's face onto the scorching road before quickly evaporating. They were truly getting SICK of this so called "paradise town".

Then, unexpectedly, as if out of nowhere: it happened. Alphonse could sense that they were being watched _again. _As the brothers walked through the street, the presence of their stalkers was becoming more and more noticeable. Even Edward could tell something was up.

"Brother?" Al spoke.

"…What?" Ed questioned, this time not ignoring his little brother.

Before Alphonse could speak, he saw three figures in an alley. The path was dark and shadow infested, so it was hard to tell…But Al could _defiantly_ make out three figures.

"Look…in that alley, brother!"

Edward looked, and made out the figures with ease.

_The Homunculi; Lust, Gluttony, and…_

…And who? The final _homunculus_ couldn't be determined. The boys looked at each other, both realizing what would happen next. Within seconds, they had bolted down the alleyway. ~


	4. Chapter 3: The Hungry and The Lustful

Thanks for reading so far, guys! I'll try to update at least once a week or more. All I can say is REVIEW! It gives me inner strength! :D ...

"Come on Al, let's go!" Edward called out to his little brother as they approached the three homunculi.

"Right!" Al quickly called back. At that instant, the three monsters disappeared from the alleyway. The brothers stopped in their tracks.

"W-where the heck did they go?" Edward cried, clearly irritated. He and his brother continued running until they were standing in the dark alley.

Soon, it was apparent the Homunculi hadn't left yet... They were still hiding in the shadows. The Elric brothers knew this because, seconds later, they _attacked_.

"_Hello…Fullmetal_." The homunculus Lust said in her usual seductive voice. She rushed Edward from above; her nails extended.

Edward swiftly dodged the furious attack, and clapped his hands together. With a flash of blue light, his Alchemic powers formed a blade at the end of his metal arm. He hastily turned around and aimed for Lust's head. The blade pierced her skull, but left no fatal injuries. She quickly regenerated.

"Oh my, you're more vicious than I remembered, Fullmetal. However, your Alchemy is useless against me…" She sneered before quickly lunging at Edward for a second time.

"Brother, be careful!" Alphonse called from the sidelines. He wanted to help, but worried he would only get in the way.

_I can't let my worries get in the way of my actions!_ He realized. With that thought, he kneeled and drew a small transmutation circle. His alchemic attack made the ground shake violently. It sent rocks flying from all directions at Lust. Before he had a chance to see if he was able to do some damage to the homunculus, someone took a bite at the back of his armor: _Gluttony_

"YUCK. Gluttony not like the taste of old metal! GLUTTONY WANT HUMAN FLESH!" The monster jumped back, repulsed by the armor's taste. Gluttony's ghastly white eyes twitched with insanity. He was hungry.

"Ah! No way you're going to eat me!" Alphonse said fearfully. He dashed at Gluttony, preparing to punch him with a powerful blow. The monster quickly jumped into the air and landed _fists first_ on Al's head. The top of the helmet dented slightly. Now, feeling quite angry, Alphonse pushed Gluttony off his head with a great amount of force, hurling the creature into the air.

Meanwhile, Lust and Edward continued to avoid each other's moves. The female homunculus took another powerful lunge at Edward, her claws just barely missing his face. She began to look annoyed.

"Well, I've had just about enough of this…" she said quietly. "I guess it's time to bring out…our _secret weapon_."

The moment Lust said that, Edward remembered something: there were three homunculi they saw in the alley. Gluttony, Lust, and-

"_GREED!"_ Lust yelled with haste in her voice.

_Greed?_ Edward thought. _But…Greed is dead_. _I…killed him with my own hands…right?_

Ed looked up towards the roof of one of the buildings surrounding them. The shadows projected by the sun blocked out the face, but there was clearly a figure standing at the top of the building.

The figure caught Alphonse's attention,

"…Who is that?" Al said, his voice trembling. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the arms of this new "Greed" began to glow. Blue sparks seemed to circulate its arms. The sparks flowed to its finger tips and within moments, a bolt of lightning was sent down, through the air, and right to Edward's metal arm.

"GAAHH!" Edward cried out in pain. Even after the sparks had gone away, the pain was still apparent. Alphonse looked at his big brother in fear.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Uhh…Yeah, I think so…eugh…" Edward groaned.

What had just happened? Edward's arm seemed to still be intact. _Maybe nothing happened at all_, Edward thought. When he tried to move his arm, however, he was proven wrong. ~


End file.
